The objectives of this project are: 1) to conduct a home-based early intervention project for children with intellectual disabilities in Vietnam and to evaluate the children and family outcomes;and 2) to develop the research capacity of the collaborating team in early intervention research at the Hue Medical College. Home-based intervention is a potentially ideal method of delivering services to children with intellectual disabilities and their families where there are no center-based services available. Parents can be involved and trained to effectively work with their children in their home environment. Additionally, the project will be conducted using naturally occurring activities in the home and community. The specific aims of the project are to conduct a home-based intervention for one year that involves parent training and to evaluate both child and parent outcomes. The project also adopts the ecological systems model as a conceptual framework used to examine the effects of the intervention in a broad ecological context. These effects include how the characteristics of the child's experience affect the parent's experience and vice versa. The social experiences of stigma that accompany having a child with a disability and the social support available are considered social experiences that influence parent and child outcomes. It is expected that the intervention will positively affect child development, improve parental competence and reduce parental stress. The child outcome will also be evaluated as it relates to the familial and social experiences as a result of intervention and time. The parent outcome will also be evaluated as influenced by child, family and societal experiences that change relatively as an effect of time and intervention. The Vietnamese collaborators will develop their research capacity by participating in various research activities that involve data analysis, interpretation and writing. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The objectives of this project are: 1) to conduct a home-based early intervention project for children with intellectual disabilities in Vietnam and to evaluate the children and family outcomes;and 2) to develop the research capacity of the collaborating team in early intervention research at the Hue Medical College. Home-based intervention is a potentially ideal method of delivering services to children with intellectual disabilities and their families where there are no center-based services available. Parents will be trained to effectively work with their children in their home environment.